Secrets Among Starling City
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: This will be one shots or two shots about Felicity, Thea, Roy, Laurel or Tommy being Demigods and helping the Seven Or with OCs! Each chapter will be separate for the previous one! If you have ideas feel free to PM me! Updates will be slow because i'm a student and i have to updated at least 30 stories...but i will try my best! Enjoy!


_**Hey! This will be a new idea that poped into my head a few seconds ago as i was searching old stories in my computer! I hope you like them!**_

_**This will be one shots or two shots about Felicity, Thea, Roy, Laurel or Tommy being Demigods and helping the Seven Or with OCs from Camp Halfblood that are visiting the people above! Each chapter will be separate for the previous one! If you have ideas feel free to PM me! Updates will be slow because i'm a student and i have to updated at least 30 stories...but i will try my best!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Felicity's and Thea's talk about the past. (Part 1)**_

_**Chapter 1: Family members…**_

**Thea POV**

This party Oliver made it's not my scene and because I'm claustrophobic I left the house and now I sitting in the grass thinking about my summers.

I'm a demigod…I'm one of the daughters of Poseidon or Neptune and sister of Felicity Smoak and Percy Jackson. My mum doesn't care about my safety after all she never bothered to tell me…

One night I was crying myself to sleep because I had nightmares of what my brother, Oliver, was going through and it was one night of them that I woke up and I saw a man with black hair and green eyes like mine comforting me with his hand on my back, I remember being warm and I was wet in cold sweat from the dream. I didn't panic as I should. I stand up and asked him who it was. After that question he told me who it was and who I was meant to be….then he told me that I would be accused of stealing Lord Zeus lighting bold and that me and my half brother in our way of our quest I would find a girl named Felicity Smoak. The next morning as I was getting ready for school and thinking what my Dad said I didn't notice that I was out of the house and getting to my car and went to school. That day was the first I didn't paid attention to the lessons or my friends. I did had dyslexia and ADHD but not so much….yes I had trouble reading English for a lot of time but I could read a little bit.

When I was returning from school my mum asked me to meet her for dinner…while I was waiting for her I got attacked by a furry and Felicity saved me….after that me and Felicity got really close, she taught me a lot of demigod stuff. She also told me that 10 years now she wasn't claimed and that she was one of the oldest demigods that haven't been claimed yet. When I told her what my…our Dad told me she was so happy. The next summer Felicity persuade my mum to let me go to that Camp that helped depressed kids that how Felicity claimed that camp was but we both new it was a lie, she let me and five years now I was on deadly quests made a lot of friends lost many of them and my life was perfect and I was praying to the Gods to help my brother come out of the island he was in.

And they did. They brought him back. They also told me he could see through the Mist so me and Felicity had to keep a low profile.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Felicity was rubbing my back or that I was crying.

Felicity: Why you cry, Thea? She sounded concerned.

Me: Thinking about Luke and Maria…and the whole situation with my brother and his secret. I said sniffing.

Felicity sighed and hugged me.

Felicity: I think Oliver will tell you his secret when the time is right…remember the dreams you had for him being on the island? That were the dreams an Oracle like Rachel should have but the Fates thought it would be better to see what he is keeping now inside him so you can leave him some space. You are so much alike. She said when she let me go. She had always being a great advisor!

Me: Yeah. We both have a lot of deaths in our lives and danger. I know. I sighed at I pulled out the pen/sword our Dad had gave to each of us before the first quest…well Percy already had his so it was me and Felicity.

Felicity: Yours is a little pink. Mine is blue and Percy's is a silver. She said smiling and pulling hers out of her purse. And we watched them shine under the moon while memories flashed in our minds.

**Oliver POV**

I was looking for Thea when I realized that Felicity was gone too. So I decide to send Diggs to find Felicity and I would look for my sister. I walked outside in the gardens and I saw two figures sitting on the grass. I went close enough and sat on the statue there and start listening.

First one talked and I understand it was Felicity…found her.

Felicity: Why you cry, Thea? She sounded concerned. Aww she cares for my sister…how sweet of her. I also found my sister…now I don't want to break the bonding time so I'll just sit here till they finish.

Thea: Thinking about Luke and Maria…and the whole situation with my brother and his secrets. She said while sniffing.

Luke and Maria? Who are they? Probably some friends and what does she mean with my secrets and me? Does she know? Did Felicity told him?

Felicity sighed.

Felicity: I think Oliver will tell you his secret when the time is right…remember the dreams you had for him being on the island? That were the dreams an Oracle like Rachel should have but the Fates thought it would be better to see what he is keeping now inside him so you can leave him some space. You are so much alike. She said with a serious yet loving voice.

What does she mean that me and Thea are much alike? What does she mean about the dreams she had about me being in the Lian Yu? An Oracle? The Fates?

Thea: Yeah. We both have a lot of deaths in our lives and danger. I know. She sighed.

What does she mean that she had a lot of deaths in her life?

Felicity: Yours is a little pink. Mine is blue and Percy's is a silver. She said smiling and I could hear the smile. Who is Percy? What is pink, blue and silver?

Thea: Do you remember the first Capture The Flag me and Percy had and you were trying with Luke to protect us…Percy end up getting beat by Annabeth but in the end he beat the whole Ares' cabin? She said laughing sadly and sniffing.

What?

Felicity laughed and said: And you young lady you tried to thug talk Uncle Hades in our first quest. That was a funny thing to watch. She said laughing at the memory.

Uncle Hades? The Greek God? Quest?

Thea laughed too and said: Or the time you and Clarisse were trying to say to the Zombies in the deck to do their job right and not dancing and both of you were screaming the same things and moving the same time and when Annabeth pointed that out you both screamed at her the same insults and then you got it what you were doing and start fighting. I think if Grover wasn't kidnapped he would be dying from laughter…. I almost did! She exclaimed laughing.

Deck? Zombies? Who is Grover and Clarisse and Annabeth? Why this Grover guy was kidnapped?

What is she talking about?

Felicity was laughing so hard that I had never heard her laugh it was like a music in my ears.

Thea: Remember the time I almost kill myself with this drug the Vertigo, I wanted to stop hearing the Fates. Thank you Lord Apollo who saved me. She said and I picked to see her smiling at the sky and all the stars shine a little brighter.

What's up with 12 Olympians?

Felicity: Yeah thank Them. She sighed as she sober up.

Thea: Are we going to Camp this year? She asked suddenly happy.

Felicity: Oh! Someone….wants to…what do you want? She asked teasingly but end up sounding dumbfounded.

Thea: To see my friends and play Capture Flag! She said and imagine her to jump up and down like a five years old.

Felicity: Does the "friends" apply to Will? Come on! Even Annabeth can see that and she is not like Piper. Come on it's me! She said laughing as she teased my sister.

Who is Will? Thea has a boyfriend? Who is Piper?

Thea: Well we had a talk last summer and he help me stop the drugs. He is a good friend of mine not my boyfriend! I can't have a boyfriend right now…Percy he was lost at the island for so long and now he doesn't remember….Can you imagine if Percy doesn't take his memories back Grandpa and the Titans will hit again since we are outnumbered. This is crazy! I can't keep doing this and living a mortal life…how did you do it? She started rambling happily and soon she end up being anxious and depressed.

Titans? Grandpa? Island? What island?

Felicity: So you talked with Rachel? Thea trust me it's so difficult to keep this things from Diggles and Oliver sometimes I use the trick Thalia taught me with the Mist but as our Dad said Oliver can see through the Mist and Diggles and I don't know about Sara or Laurel but we have to lay low and trust me this isn't something we haven't dealt and come out alive. She said trying to calm down and i smiled at her.

WAIT! "Our dad"? What that's supposed to mean? What Mist? Who is Thalia?

Thea: But Rachel said "One kid will be unleashing Hell. One kid will be the remedy to this Hell" and trust me when she means "kid" she means one of the Big Three. It must be me or you or Percy or Thalia or Nico or Hazel or Jason. She said starting to panic again. WOW!

What does she mean?

Felicity: Wait! Said that again? It doesn't say kids of the Big Three! It can be anyone from Camp…even the Huntresses!

Huntresses?

Thea: Felly! The Huntresses are immortal….do you think they will betray Lady Artemis? She asked like Felicity was dump.

Felicity: Probably someone is playing tricks with their minds…they aren't immune Thea. Look we should stop talking about this here. It's not safe. Something tells me we've been watched for a lot of time. She said sighing.

I decide then to make my presence noticeable and I cleared my throat. The girls jumped and start asking me questions like "how much I heard" or "how long I've been there"

Oh! Trust me I heard a lot and I'm on you!

_**So? What do you think? Do you wan Part 2 of this? Send me ideas people!**_

_**See ya! Happy New Years!**_

_**-Vicky**_


End file.
